duelmastersplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Play
This page details the basic how-to, turn-by-turn explanation of the game, as well as details on how to use the different card types. Deck Construction Rules A deck must contain exactly 40 cards. Only up to 4 copies of the same name may be put into the deck. Deck Creation.jpg|A view of the deck construction process. Game Rules Start of Game You begin the game with 5 shields and 5 cards in your hand. If you go first, you don't draw. Start of Game.jpg|Start of the Game Victory Conditions You win the game if you break all shields and attack your opponent directly with a creature. Win a Game.jpg|How to Win a Game You also lose the game if you draw the last cards in your deck. Differences from TCG *You may only have up to 7 creatures in the battle zone. *You may only have up to 10 cards in your shield zone. *Maximum hand size is 10. *If there is at least card of the correct civilization in your mana zone, you may use a card of that civilization in your hand. Card Types In a game, you use mana to summon creatures to attack your opponent as well as cast spells for a variety of effects. Players are protected by shields that can be broken by an attacking creature. Creature Creatures can be summoned into play. They are used to attack your opponent and their creatures. In addition to the mana cost required for summoning, they also have a Race used for support and evolution cards as well as power used for battling. On the turn they are played, they have "summoning sickness" and can't attack. Bolmeteus Steel Dragon.png|link=Bolmeteus Steel Dragon|An example of a creature. Spell A spell is a single-use card that resolves after you play it and is then put into your graveyard. They provide various support such as destroying creatures or increasing your mana and hand size. Terror Pit.png|link=Terror Pit|An example of a spell. Evolution Creature If you have creatures in the battle zone that meet the evolution conditions, you may summon evolution creatures by putting them over them. For example, can evolve over the Parasite Worm race. Evolution creatures don't get "summoning sickness" and can attack the turn they are put into the battle zone. Evolution Creature howto.jpg|How to play an evolution creature. Turn Order Each player alternates turns. The turn order can be divided into the following 4 steps. Mana You may put a card from your hand into your mana (This is known as "charge") each turn. Each card in the mana zone can be used as one mana. To play a card, you need to pay the same "cost" of the card. Before playing a card, you may charge mana by putting a card from your hand into the battle zone. When playing a card, you must have that corresponding civilization in your mana zone. Mana is untapped at the start of your turn. Mana howto.jpg|How to charge mana. Break Shield You can break a shield by attacking your opponent with a creature. A creature that has Double Breaker breaks 2 shields, while a creature with Triple Breaker breaks 3 shields. Broken Shields are put into your opponent's hand. Break Shield howto.jpg|How to break shields. Tap / Untap Creatures in the battle zone enter untapped. Creatures tap after they attack. Tapped creatures are vulnerable to being attacked by your opponent's creatures. *This is represented by a darker coloration and a right-facing arrow. Creatures untap at the start of your turn. Tap and Untap.jpg|An untapped creature (left) and a tapped creature (right). Battling When a creature attacks another creature, a battle takes place. The creature with higher power wins. If the power is the same, both creatures will be defeated. Defeated creatures are destroyed and put into the graveyard. Destroy your opponent's creatures to prevent your shields from being broken. Compare Power.jpg|Power is compared when creatures battle. Defensive Keywords Blocker An untapped creature that has "Blocker" is able to change the attack target to themselves when an opponent's creature attacks. Once a creature blocks, it is tapped and unable to block again that turn. Blocking.jpg|How to block an attack. Shield Trigger When a shield is broken, you may use it for no cost if it has "Shield Trigger". Shield Trigger howto.jpg|How to use the Shield Trigger ability. Differences from other Digital Card Games Mana isn't automatic *In order to accumulate mana, you must charge a card from your hand. Responses during Opponents turn *Blocking is optional. *When a shield is broken, you have a choice of using it if it has Shield Trigger or adding it to your hand. Can Only Attack Tapped *Only a tapped creature is able to be attacked. Category:Gameplay